Emma Bessho
エマ | romaji_name = Bessho Ema | nicknames = Ghost Girl (ゴーストガール Gōsuto Gāru) | age = | gender = Female | deck = Altergeist | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = Yuna Kamakura | other_names = }} Emma Bessho ( エマ, Bessho Ema) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. When Dueling in LINK VRAINS, she is known as Ghost Girl. Design Appearance Emma is a tall young woman with fair skin. She has long pink hair with lavender bangs and pink eyes. She also wears reddish-pink lipstick. She wears a violet outfit with a pink t-shirt underneath with purple strip going across her body and a black belt at the waistline. She also wears a black choker and black and purple boots and sports a black fingerless gloves on both of her hands. As Ghost Girl, Emma's bangs, eyes, and part of her hair change from lavender and pink to gray. She wears a black mask that covers the lower half of her face. When Emma uses her skill, Secret Cure, the violet parts of her outfit glow. Personality She is shown to be a mercenary Duelist/hacker for hire. She is cunning, playful, devious and skilled as shown when she trapped Playmaker. She also appears to have an interest in Playmaker. Emma shows little concern over which side of a conflict she takes as long as she gets paid and is even willing to backstab people she's worked with before. She likes showing her clients proof that she indeed has the data they want before giving them the full archives. Emma studies her opponents and surroundings carefully, and makes close and precise assumptions to their moves. Thus, she uses this knowledge as she sees fit. Emma does show some legitimate concern for Akira Zaizen though. Abilities Emma is a very skilled hacker and has the ability to turn the entirety of LINK VRAINS into a trap. Etymology Emma is an English name which means whole or universal and shares same katakana as Japanese Name Ema. Bessho has no particular meaning on it own but is homophonous with the word "bessho" (別称) which means alias, pseudonym, pen name, or nom de plume. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS While riding her motorcycle, Emma met up with Akira Zaizen, who requested her help in finding information about Playmaker, who had become a popular figure in the city. She agreed as she was also interested in him. Emma was again seen in LINK VRAINS observing the duel between Playmaker and Blue Angel. She was present in the hospital when Akira learned of his sister, Aoi Zaizen's condition. At some point, Emma was hired by SOL Technologies and reported to them about Aoi being Blue Angel. She later met with him to discuss trapping Playmaker. Akira was also aware that Emma worked for other people. Emma then masqueraded as Blue Angel and successfully lured Playmaker to LINK VRAINS. He confronted her knowing that she was deceiving him, she then proceeded to trap him and witnessed Akira's interrogation and torture of Playmaker. She was then surprised by the appearance of Revolver and his ability to control Data Storms. Per Akira's orders, Ghost Girl went after Revolver and Playmaker with a camera to film their Duel. She was intrigued at how Playmaker performed three Link Summons at once, and was shocked at Revolver's power to summon a Data Storm and "Topologic Bomber Dragon". As Revolver and Playmaker went inside the Data Storm, Ghost Girl was unable to enter it, and her camera stopped recording. Ghost Girl admitted she could log out of LINK VRAINS to create a program to enter the Data Storm, but she would not be able to return to the network. To find more about how Yusaku was doing, Shoichi created a path for Ghost Girl to enter the Data Storm. Ghost Girl was intrigued, seeing Playmaker had an ally they never knew about. She went through the path, wishing she could discuss more about this program. Nevertheless, after arriving inside the Data Storm, Ghost Girl watched Revolver and Playmaker's Duel, with her cameras recording it. While watching their Duel, Ghost Girl noted how Playmaker's next turn would decide the outcome. She noted how Playmaker made his attack and Revolver countered it. She heard how Playmaker wanted revenge for what had happened 10 years ago. This intrigued her, hearing the connection with SOL Technologies. With Revolver's defeat, Ghost Girl returned to Akira, and watched as Playmaker used the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. The latter disappeared, as Ghost Girl told Akira that she successfully logged out. Playmaker left without Akira being able to thank him, which impressed Ghost Girl for his cool attitude. After logging out, Ghost Girl had Isomaki drive Akira to the hospital to meet up with his sister. A few days later Emma ran into Café Nagi and met Shoichi, but neither recognized each other as either "Ghost Girl" or "Playmaker's assistant". After ordering a coffee and two chili dogs, she said she was interested in Dueling Playmaker, raising Yusaku's interest. Later she logged into LINK VRAINS and met with Frog and Pigeon regarding a interview they had asked "Ghost Girl" to do for them. She gave them the answers to their questions as well as all the information she had gathered about Playmaker for a very expensive price. The information she gave the two reporters would've allowed them to make a big scoop regarding everything Playmaker has done and vital information about the Ignis, but Yusaku and Shoichi deleted the scoop while cleaning files involving Playmaker. Emma was doing research on Playmaker, recalling his ability to obtain monsters from the Data Storm and noted how that is a Skill ordinary people cannot use. She wondered if Playmaker could do this sort of thing because of his connection with the Data Storm, a connection she believed to be related to that incident ten years ago. She went to hack SOL Technologies' data bank, to find out more, by creating a backdoor program. However, a Data Storm protected the database. Suddenly, she gasped and immediately shut down her computer. Despite her failure, she swore not to give up, considering her interest in Playmaker's history. At the bridge, Akira spoke to Emma, who noted even if Akira was involved in saving LINK VRAINS, he was still demoted. Akira was not displeased, since his wish to cure Aoi was fulfilled when Playmaker gave out the virus removal program. Emma stated Akira was replaced by his former boss Kitamura, whom Akira believed to be the one making the Duelist army that used AI, and would do anything to get results. Emma wished to know about Playmaker's incident ten years ago but since Akira knew nothing about it, she decided to make her search on her own, by hacking into SOL Technologies' data bank. Akira was shocked, but Emma claimed this was just to make connections with that company. Akira asked of her to give such data to him, but Emma stated she was not forced to do so, claiming he could pay her. Akira refused, and Emma grew disinterested of Akira. She left, claiming Playmaker could buy such data to know more about the ten-year-past incident. Back at her house, Emma remembered how someone created a path for her to enter the Data Storm during Revolver and Playmaker's Duel. She analyzed that program, and sent the message to its writer. Shoichi and Yusaku read the message she left on a forum, in which she challenged Playmaker to a Duel, betting her access to the SOL Technologies' data bank and Playmaker's Ai. Yusaku accepted her challenge, and Shoichi wrote the message to Emma. She quickly responded to the message by logging into the LINK VRAINS, as Ghost Girl. There, she quickly met up with Playmaker, and showed him her program she set as a stake for the Duel. Playmaker wondered why wouldn't she access the data bank, and was told Ghost Girl wanted his Ai, so she could sell it to the SOL Technologies. She admitted she grew more interested in Playmaker after his latest Duel, and wanted to battle him as a cyber treasure hunter. Despite Ai's warnings, Playmaker accepted her Duel, as the two rode off on the Data Wind. In her first turn, Emma summoned "Altergeist Marionetter" and Set two cards. Playmaker had his "Cyberse Wizard" attack, but was stopped by Ghost Girl's "Altergeist Kunquery". Despite his attack, Ghost Girl was intrigued how he dared to attack, despite her Set cards. Ghost Girl Summoned another "Altergeist Marionetter", Set another card, then Link Summoned "Altergeist Primebanshee". She swapped one of her "Altergeist Marionetters" for "Altergeist Meluseek". Ghost Girl ended her preparations, and aimed to defeat Playmaker before he could use his Skill. As Ghost Girl initiated the Battle Phase and claimed she would win in that turn, Ai laughed, as she would make 2400 LP damage. Both Playmaker and Ghost Girl scolded Ai for such thinking; Playmaker claimed no Duelist would make that simple math error, making Ghost Girl wonder why everyone was after "this dumb AI". Regardless, "Altergeist Meluseek" attacked directly and sent "Cyberse Wizard" to the Graveyard, allowing "Altergeist Marionetter" to attack directly, and allowing "Altergeist Primebanshee" to do so as well. Ghost Girl smiled, feeling her dreams grow larger, and ordered Playmaker to brace himself for his defeat. Ghost Girl had "Altergeist Primebanshee" attack Playmaker directly. To prevent that, Playmaker Special Summoned "Lockout Gardna". Seeing that Ai was merely pretending to be sad, Ghost Girl knew they would have enough LP to use Storm Access, and opted not to attack. On Playmaker's turn, Ghost Girl swapped "Altergeist Meluseek" with "Altergeist Silquitous", by using the effect of "Altergeist Primebanshee", and also added an "Altergeist Kunquery" to her hand. Playmaker attempted to destroy her ace by Tributing "Backlinker", but was prevented by Ghost Girl's "Altergeist Protocol". Ghost Girl claimed she could anticipate their every move: Playmaker attempted to revive Backlinker with "Striping Partner", but was stopped by "Altergeist Silquitos". Using "Lockout Gardna", both effects were negated, though Ghost Girl had one final trap prepared. She noted how Playmaker was an interesting person, as she suspected. Playmaker Link Summoned "Underclock Taker" and tried to weaken "Altergeist Primebanshee". Ghost Girl countered that with "Altergeist Camouflage", and protected "Altegeist Primebanshee" from attacks, stating Playmaker had reached his limits. Playmaker paid 1000 LP to activate the effect of "Balancer Lord", making him eligible to use Storm Access. Ghost Girl refused to let him activate the Skill and used Secret Cure to increase both of their LP. Playmaker Special Summoned "Scan Doll", and paid 1000 LP to use "Altergeist Protocol" on "Altergeist Silquitos". However, Ghost Girl believed he simply forgot about "Altergeist Kunquery" she still had in her hand. Playmaker used Storm Access, but Ghost Girl went with him into the Data Storm. However, she lost control of her D-Board and was saved by Playmaker, which surprised her. Playmaker reminded her their Duel was not over yet and let her go back on the D-Board. Outside the Data Storm, Ghost Girl thanked Playmaker, but stated that had nothing to do with the Duel. Playmaker brought out "Excode Talker", and prevented Ghost Girl from using two of her remaining Monster Zones, thus sealing "Altergeist Kunquery's" effect. Ghost Girl was in shock with her monsters being unable to attack and was defeated by "Excode Talker's" two direct attacks. At the end of Duel, Ghost Girl watched the moon. Ai stated that was just data, though Ghost Girl replied dumb AI-s couldn't understand this feeling. With her defeat, Ghost Girl gave the backdoor link to Playmaker. She bid him farewell and walked away. Frog and Pigeon were recording the Duel, but Ghost Girl deleted that info, wishing that Duel to be a secret. In LINK VRAINS, Ghost Girl told Akira how she gave the program to Playmaker. Akira was furious, wondering what was Ghost Girl thinking. As a digital butterfly flew near them, Ghost Girl defended herself, reminding Akira also wanted to know more about the data in the mother computer, but had no authority after his demotion. Ghost Girl claimed that Kitamura would be held responsible, and would make his attempt to stop Playmaker. Akira noted if Playmaker was the decoy, nobody would notice their activities, and he grew more interested in his company's activities. Akira wished everything would go as planned, and logged out. Ghost Girl, however, stated the digital butterfly was actually Blue Angel, and offered her a chance to restore her reputation. Later, Akira and Emma were watching Playmaker's infiltration in the system on the latter's computer. Seeing Kitamura sent two AIs to Duel Playmaker, Akira and Emma logged into LINK VRAINS, and went deeper to access the data bank. Ghost Girl was glad Blue Angel came to the mother computer system, but Akira, shocked at this, thought Ghost Girl had some involvement. He went to save her, but Ghost Girl reminded him this was their only chance to find more about the incident, and pointed out Blue Angel was not a mere child. The two continued on, intending on reaching the data bank before Playmaker did. The two went through a light, where the data bank was located. They saw a pedestal with golden pillars, where the data about 10 years ago was located. Inside, Ghost Girl obtained a data crystal, and hid when Playmaker arrived. She asked Akira to hide as well, but he refused, even if she warned him he would spoil their plan. Deck Emma uses an "Altergeist" Deck. Her main tactic seems to swarm her field with monsters and Spells/Traps. As noted by Ai, this gives her a very solid wall of defense. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters